


Good Evening

by VenteraVoluica



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Vampires, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenteraVoluica/pseuds/VenteraVoluica
Summary: Carmilla wakes up with Lenore in her bed, and is immediately horny, much to her partner's delight.
Relationships: Carmilla/Lenore (Castlevania)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Good Evening

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to Stuck Inside, but reading that one first isn't necessary.

Carmilla woke in the early evening while the sun was still up outside. It was too early to get up but she couldn't go back to sleep, either. The reason she couldn't go back to sleep was the beautiful vampire whose body was pressed against hers. At some point during the day Lenore had turned over, so instead of being spooned by Carmilla, the two were now facing each other. Lenore's face was pressed against Carmilla's neck. She had one arm around Carmilla's waist, and the other awkwardly extended above her head with her claws hanging over the top edge the pillow, nearly brushing the headboard.

Of course it didn't bother Carmilla to be snuggled together with her. While they had never officially been a couple, the two of them had slept together casually in the past and had become particularly close shortly before Carmilla left for Dracula's castle. Now the Styrian queen was home again, and having woken up entangled with her former lover, quite acutely felt the desire to renew their previous relationship.

Carmilla shifted position, trying to put a respectable distance between herself and the still-sleeping Lenore, since her thoughts toward her were anything but respectful at the moment, but their legs were tangled together in a way that made it impossible for her to get free so easily. The long skirts of their nightgowns had somehow both ended up becoming bunched up around their waists sometime during the day while they slept, and the vampires' legs were locked together, each having slid her knee between the other's thighs. Trying to move only brought their bodies into more intimate contact with each other, and Carmilla bit back a groan as she felt her companion's hardened nipple brush against the soft swell of her breast.

She moved again, in another futile attempt to untangle her limbs from her bedmate's, and this time she jostled Lenore enough that the other vampire woke up. Lenore yawned and shifted in a way that brought her thigh into intimate contact with Carmilla, with the thin silk of Carmilla's panties as the only barrier between her pussy and the supple flesh of Lenore's thigh.

Still of a mind to try to remove herself from the situation, Carmilla again attempted to extract herself from the awkward tangle of limbs, but only succeeded in mirroring her partner's position. She was suddenly reminded that Lenore wasn't wearing anything under her nightgown, as her own thigh was introduced to the damp folds of Lenore's pussy.

As Carmilla froze in a moment of panic, Lenore let out a soft moan and lifted her head to give her queen a kiss.

"Good evening," she murmured, her voice low and sensual, before pressing her lips to Carmilla's again.

This time Carmilla returned the kiss, soft and slow, as Lenore began to rock her hips in a gentle rhythm which stimulated them both.

Their position was still awkward and not entirely comfortable, and this time Carmilla moved with a purpose, gently pushing Lenore over onto her back and rolling on top of her. This maneuver caused the long skirt of Carmilla's nightgown to get twisted around her and Lenore's legs, and Carmilla quickly stripped off the offending garment and tossed it to the floor, leaving her dressed only in red silk panties.

Lenore's hands immediately went to Carmilla's breasts, cupping and kneading the soft mounds until Carmilla was panting with need, grinding frantically against Lenore's thigh in search of her own release. The thin strip of fabric that separated her intimate flesh from her lover's skin went from damp to soaked the moment Lenore stopped playing and narrowed her focus to her lover's nipples, first pinching the sensitive buds, then rolling them between her fingertips, then gently rubbing them before repeating the whole process again.

Carmilla was whining, her thighs trembling as she approached her climax. Lenore slid one hand into her lover's hair, pulling her down for a kiss. Their mouths met in a hot greedy clash of lips and tongues. When their fangs clacked together painfully, Carmilla pulled back. Lenore did not allow her lover to retreat far. She still had one hand fisted in Carmilla's hair and the other cupping her breast. Lenore fastened her mouth over the neglected nipple, alternately licking and suckling, until Carmilla cried out above her, shuddering as her release swept through her. She rode out the aftershocks against Lenore's thigh, then collapsed to the mattress beside her.

Lenore cuddled up to her, tenderly rubbing her back, until the other vampire regained her composure.

"My turn, dear," Lenore said with a playful smile.

She kissed Carmilla lightly on the forehead, then on the lips just as lightly, before turning her back to her. Knowing exactly what this meant her lover wanted, Carmilla spooned up behind her and wrapped one arm around Lenore's shoulders securely. Brushing her hair aside, Carmilla leaned in and began to kiss the back of Lenore's neck.

Lenore was still wearing her nightgown, and it took a few moments for her lover to rearrange the long skirt so the fabric was not bunched awkwardly between them. The kisses were interspersed with the soft scrape of fangs and teasing licks, as Carmilla's hand delved between Lenore's thighs, her fingers slowly exploring the slick folds until she discovered a spot that had her lover arching her back and begging her for more.

"Carmilla, please! Oh god, I'm going to come, keeping doing that! I need to come, Carmilla-"

Her words trailed off into a keening cry as her orgasm broke over her in waves. She arched her back and rocked her hips in sync with the strokes of her lover's fingers inside her. Lenore's cries took on a more desperate tone as Carmilla's fangs sank into her neck. Carmilla's fingers slipped out of her slick channel to rub the hard little nub of her clit. Still trembling with the aftershocks of her first orgasm, Lenore's body was oversensitive, and the stimulation of both the bite and the sudden pressure on the until-then neglected bundle of nerves at her center were too much, and quickly drove her over the edge into another wave of pleasure.

Carmilla let go of her and moved away, to give her space as she came down from the intense sexual high, but Lenore immediately turned over and reached out for her, wanting the comfort of her lover's touch even though her body still shuddered from overstimulation. Carmilla carefully wrapped her arms around the smaller vampire as Lenore snuggled against her.

They both needed a bath and clean clothes after this, and the others would surely be wondering where they were since it was most likely full-dark out by now... Carmilla was about to say something about it when her lover spoke up first.

"I've missed you so much," Lenore murmured, nuzzling Carmilla's shoulder. "Have I told you that yet?"

She sounded like she was on the verge of falling asleep. Carmilla decided that the bath could wait. The others could wait.

She kissed Lenore's forehead and said, "I've missed you too, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are always appreciated!


End file.
